


Shelter

by light_saber



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, klance, m/m - Freeform, please do not kill me for the annoying lance, very gross lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_saber/pseuds/light_saber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tangents meet, and their life cross,</p><p>It clicked, everything made sense.</p><p>Colors came to life, every single voice of him is a melody. </p><p>They have never known that their life can be changed this way. </p><p>They are each other's shelters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keith: Just A Usual Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maccalon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maccalon).



> It is pretty short and this is my very first post, hope y'all like it! Any kind constructing criticism is allowed!

Another day, another job. All I do for education. I haven’t cut my hair in a couple month. That is why they created hats and wax, y’all should use it. Today’s Wednesday, March 23rd. It was really bright, the sun was shining like there's no tomorrow. The temperature today must've gone higher than it should've. I love me some 25℃. Knowing where I am, on this time of the year, that won't happen anytime soon. You see, this place is in a tropical country you know, but the thing with tropical countries and their sunny days, it gets so hot to the point of boiling you get me? I should get up by now. I'm still lying on the bed because that is how I function. Besides, what could go wrong with chilling around on your bed in the morning? I scrambled through my messy bedside table to check the time. 10AM is good. Wait, what day was it today? Wednesday? 

Shoot I’m late for work.

On certain days like Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday I have a part time job. I need some money to support my hobbies you see.

 

I do love my work, it is fun and not really demanding, my manager’s nice and all, though it kinda starts being redundant after awhile. Crap, stepped on a dog poop. Another day ruined. Now Shiro’s gonna scold me for having an angry face again at school. This Matt guy next to my house that has this large bulldog that slobbers all around the wall and always pooped next to my flowers. Can’t he tame his bulldog? I’m late for work, shit shit shit, why does all the bad things keeps happening to me?

S: ‘You look as grumpy as usual’  
K: ‘Well if a certain someone’s dog is potty trained, I might have a better morning, a much better one perhaps.’  
S: ‘Well you probably should walk a different route then.’  
K: ‘Come on Shiro, that ugly brown dog ALWAYS poops on my front door carpet. I tried changing the carpet, not having carpet in front of my door. I just -’  
S: ‘You shouldn’t be like that to MuffTuff’

Stepped on MuffTuff’s poop, checked. Ran to work with MuffTuff’s poop on my shoes, checked. Rant to Shiro about MuffTuff’s poop, checked. Normal morning, for now. I changed my clothing to the usual blue plastic jumpsuit that I used. Every Wednesday and Thursday mornings I clean pools, just the two of us. We usually clean the pool in West High University every Wednesday, Thursday we clean other places, depends on the call.

S: ‘Good job as always Keith, don’t forget to turn that frown upside down. Have a nice day!’  
K: ‘Thanks Shiro, you too bye.’

Our job ended like that. We don’t really talk much with each other when we work but we are close. We go out once in a while. I don’t really have anything today, so I go to meet my kids. Besides, it’s still 1PM, staying at home will be boring, so I go to the Altean Orphanage, my second house. I should probably buy some snacks for the kids, plus I’m a bit hungry. I bought some chips and soda’s for the kids, they should love it. Also bought some gloves for Coran because he needed a new one. Coran is the caretaker dude in the orphanage, along with Allura, Shiro’s girlfriend.

D: ‘Keith is here! Keith Keith Keith Keith!’

There they come. A tiny girl with sparkling dark skin ran towards me and koala hugged my legs. Denise was left in front of the Altean Orphanage and she our latest member, being here only for 2 years. She was still 3 years old when she was left here, he only remembered her parents crying on a grave with dandelion in their hands, dandelions are her only connection with her parents, she was shook for the first year, she was quiet but eats a lot. Now she’s loud and she still eats a lot. Little chubby koala.

K: ‘Koala! How have you been? Gosh I miss you so much’

I hugged her and give her a peck on her cheek, I carried her in my arms.  
PANG!  
That’s Geoffrey right there. We call him Jay, don’t ask why.

G: ‘Do you bring me my honey butter chips? I miss my honey butter chips. Honey butter chips!’  
K: ‘Here you go Jay’

I gave him a large pack of honey butter chips, this little boy is in love with it, like so much. Jay is a runaway, his parents abused him at home, mentally and physically. His mom once used him to get mone¬y by renting him to pedophilias. If you see him now, you won’t know that he had such a dark past. He ran away with the chips and ate it with his Transformers action figure that I gave him last 2 years. The teens are not here along with the youngest of the bunch, they’ll come soon anyway.

A: ‘You’re here Keith, you always came back.’  
C: ‘It’s his house, what do you expect.’

I was the first orphan they had, they found me down the street tattered, crying, full of bruises, but that’s a story for another day. Long story short, they brought me home and nurtured me until I’m 20. I’m always thankful to Coran and Allura, they helped me through the darkest hour, they’re the only family I had. Though sometimes I hate them both for being such a nosy bunch.

C: ‘How was cleaning the pool today?’  
K: ‘Tiring. I don’t understand how so many leaves can enter an indoor pool. And those boys smells horrible. I just don’t understand how much odor boys can have’

Allura smacked me in the head. And it hurts like hell.

K:’AW! What did I do?’  
A: ‘Don’t you remember when you started puberty and did not want to use deodorant because you said it’s not manly? Our house reeks of your smell. I can still smell it until now, the smell of rotten dead rats.’  
C: ‘That’s true.’

We talked a lot until 3pm, time for me to make some more money like usual. I said my goodbyes to the kids, Allura, and Coran, the teens and the youngest hasn’t come home yet, oh well I’m gonna see them tomorrow anyway. I took my guitar and off to busk in Wall street.

I love singing Jason Mraz, some people in Wall Street may be sick of me singing Jason Mraz’s song. Today I am going to sing one of my favorite songs from Jasom Mraz which is I'm Yours. Shit I almost hit that dude, sorry. Need to watch my steps. I opened my guitar case and opened it in front of me. Sometimes I got a pretty good amount of money, sometimes Wall Street is empty. Wall street being empty is rare though. Is that a $10 bill? That dark skinned shabby boy just gave me a $10 dollar! Thanks dude, now I can buy me a good meal tonight. I wrapped up everything 1 hour after that dark skinned boy gave me a $10 dollar bill and also it is already 6pm, time to wrap things up and get some sleep.


	2. Lance: First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance never knew that this meeting would change his life like crazy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP  
/yawns/ What time is it?  
Still 1 am. Good, I can go back to sleep.

Wait,

I never had a 1 am alarm,

Shit it’s 10 am, I’m late I’m late I’m late, I’m dead. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and changed my t-shirt. My jeans still smells good, no one’s gonna notice this tiny speck of coffee. Good enough. Lock the door, turn off the lights, open the window,

I’M LATE

I ran to my school, it’s 10 minutes away when you walk, 5 minutes when you run from my apartment. Tripped twice because of some stupid rocks. Aw cute cat.

Huff, huff.

I nailed it. 4 minutes late, good enough.

‘Lance de la Rosa Ramirez, late again. Another lateness, West High University will reduce your scholarship’.

I sheepishly smiled at him. It was already my 3rd time being late during this whole course, I need to push my ass off. If you see my face in the hallway, there is no way to tell that I am someone with straight A’s, at least that’s what my friends told me. Right now I’m 19, which is a pretty young age to be doing my master’s degree in Mechanical Engineering. There’s Hunk, he’s waiting for me. Hunk’s been here forever, literally. This guy has been in this University for 5 years, I am currently helping for him to finish this school the same year as I am, which is next year. I don’t know why Hunk took Mechanical Engineering, he’s really not suited for this. He once almost killed himself by almost blowing up the car he just crafted since he turned on his lighter next to the gasoline. Ayayay, stupid mistakes. Me? I never do anything that stupid. Except for that one time, yep. So the professor is yapping about this Kinestotatics. I read this all already I’m so bored right now.

He gave me that look, time to stare blankly at his face

His skin breaks out, he has a new pimple on his chin. Look that mole stays there all day long like how can you not stare at that mole.

‘Okay, class, that’s all for now. Take notes for chapter 4.1 and work on your essays.’

FREEDOM. AIR. FOOD.

‘Come on and let’s get some lunch! Hungry af’

Hunk dragged me to the canteen, nice food was there. I’m not in the mood though. Hunk just ate as much as he wants, he’s already big anyway. I need to maintain my beauty and eat healthily, or else the ladies would be sad. Only one more lesson Lance, then you will be freed.

Just one more lesson.

H: ‘Lance, if you’re not gonna eat that I’m gonna eat that.’  
L: ‘Eat it, as long as you will cook me some food after school.’  
H: ’Any food?’  
L: ‘C’mon, you know you have the God chef’s hand, even poop would turn out to be delicious if it is cooked by you, not like I want poop though.’  
H: ‘Got it boss’

We talked for a few more minutes until we need to get back to our classes. Hunk took a different class than mine, I took physics, he took chemistry. In my physics class, there’s this tiny prodigy, a genius girl nicknamed Pidge. Oh boy me and Pidge have zero chemistry. She’s annoying as fuck like come on man, what kid finished calculus at the age of 10? That kid is insane, I just don’t get it. I finished my calc at her age, 14! Now that’s normal. Wait what, why is this kid coming at me, no. Go away, don’t come at me you germ, nope nope. Lance don’t look at her, she’s going to die from your stare, you’re too gorgeous.

P: Hello Lance I-  
L: (Fuck off kid.) Hello, little Pidgey Pidge. What brings you here on a lovely day? Are you realizing how gorgeous I am today? Oh I know I am handsome already. There are other girls who would love to talk to me who is not underage and annoying, so if you’d excuse m-  
P: This project requires 2 people and I know you’re pretty good than the other kids, plus you have a lot of free time. Partnering with me will also benefit you since I am smarter than you are.  
L: Why don’t you just say ‘Master Lance, the most handsome, wisest, and the kindest of all, would you like to partner with me in this project? I would be very thankful for the chance to work with someone as amazing as you are.’  
P: Yeah right. Let’s just do this.

No matter how much I despise this kid, she’s still smart. Oh well, she can organize what I need to do and I’ll just do that. After 1 hour of excruciating pain staying next to a prodigal kid, I left the school. 2 PM now, Hunk already went back to our room, he cooks in the public kitchen in our dormitory, he texted me I need to be back before 5. I don’t want to spoil the surprise so I’ll just walk around for awhile. For some reason, my feet brought me to Wall Street, a bit far from here but today I just feel like it. Wall street’s pretty empty for today, but it is still Wall Street, so some people still come here. Probably they heard that I am coming here.

That girl over there is looking fine, like girl, I’d tap that. Oh no, she glared at me, I stared way too long, no one can stand a Lance stare longer than 5 seconds or they’d burn. I bought a hotdog for my diet. I heard it is the best for diet nowadays, don’t forget the thousand island and sriracha. I love srirachas. Srirachacha I’d love to have ya. Oh, that guy is good at breakdancing, I can do better than that though. I’m Lance. Wait for a second, is that bird eating directly from a plate? TWO BIRDS! I need to record this.

_I tried to chill but you’re so hot that I melted_

I heard you boy, someone is singing about me, I need to go there. He sounds gorgeous as well, who is that boy? Sorry, I didn’t mean to bump you lady but I need to find this person who is singing about me.

 _Well open up your mind and see like me,_  
_Open up your plans and damn you’re free._  
_Look into your heart and you’ll find love, love, love._

Sweet like an angel's voice, lighter than air, and the clearest voice I have ever heard in my life. Where have you been all my life? He pulled off that mullet hair, in this 21st century and still looks like the most beautiful person in the entire world. I never knew someone would pull off that look, ever. His eyes sparkled under the sun. Oh no he looked at me. Act cool, come on, smile and give him 1$. Come on money I need you to get out of my pocket, there you go. I walked away from him as soon as possible, he made the temperature here rise like crazy. I must be going insane. How dare you enchant me?

Shit.

4.45PM already, I need to go, Hunk my love is waiting for me. 5 missed calls from Hunk. Shit, I need to run back for food my love. Food, my love, wait for me. Stay hot and don’t be cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate everything lol.


End file.
